


Pretty Eyes Puppy Eyes

by Obsidian27



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Puppy Acquisition, Crushes, Gen, Kenny has too much power, M/M, dont know where it came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian27/pseuds/Obsidian27
Summary: Kenny finds a dog. Kenny gives Five a dog.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Kenny (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Kenny (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Pretty Eyes Puppy Eyes

Five can admit that he has the bad habit of indulging Kenny in whatever the young boy wished. It wasn’t much of a secret, but it became glaringly obvious after the bespectacled boy made an off-handed comment about visiting France and Five jumped them to Strasbourg for the Christmas Market. They stayed there an entire weekend. They (read: Five) were chewed out for not informing them of their visit, and Klaus pouted for being left behind, but Kenny’s glowing smile aimed at him made his mind blank and he didn’t even snark back.

Kenny was dangerous in the worst type of way. And the worse part is that the boy is still pretty unaware of the power he holds over Five. Though he tends to question that last part often; his friend could know and was just an amazing liar.

But then Five comes face to face with his friend and his puppy eyes and realizes that that wasn’t the case at all. The actual puppy’s eyes could have lent a hand in this judgment, Five decides. Not that he would ever admit it.

Five pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Kenny-.”

“Mom’s allergic to him!” Kenny adjusted the squirming puppy in his arms, ignoring Five’s huffs from the interruption. “And you told me once your favorite animals were dogs!”

“I stated I had a ‘preference for dogs, but I had never thought about it’. That doesn’t mean I _want_ a dog.”

“Please Five?” Kenny leaned into his space with a deep frown and a whimpering puppy. “Pretty please? Your family isn’t allergic right? I’ll come by to help take care of him, I promise.” Five abused his spacial jumps to move away from Kenny.

Kenny stood in the open doorway with the puppy in hand as his eyes began to tear up. Five winced. Soon his will to fight against this would drop, and he’d be giving in any second now. Thank goodness his family was all busy in other parts of the house. He only worried about Ben, but Ben wasn’t a snitch regardless.

...Without him realizing, he was already walking back to Kenny. He closed his eyes as he took in a breath.

“...Did you name it yet?” He gave in. Kenny must have realized, perking up and hastily wiping away unshed tears.

“I wanted us to name him together! We’re sharing custody after all!” Someone tell this boy that’s not something you say to your friend so casually. Nevertheless, Five took the dog into his arms with a blush.

Luther has the bad habit of questioning everything to do with Five instead of getting the memo and going along with the flow. But this time around, he seemed to be the only one who figured it out.

There’s a tiny golden retriever weaving between Luther’s legs, waiting for the gentle giant to place the food down for it. The job of questioning What The Fuck was left up to Allison as Klaus was busy cooing at the thing.

“You… got a dog?” It was a question, but it certainly didn’t sound like one.

Luther looked up in surprise. “He’s Five’s. He was pretty quiet but said something about joint custody.” His surprise turned into worry. “Claire’s not allergic is she?”

Somewhere behind Allison, someone snorted- she knows it was Vanya, Diego would have scoffed and Klaus was still cooing.

“No she’s… fine. In fact, she’ll probably be excited.” She was evaluating her next question.

“We already have a grandchild, Dee! Who will break the news to mom that she’s a great grand so young? What do you mean ‘now's not the time’ Ben? Of course it is, Grace won’t be young forever!”

Five then decided to jump into the kitchen. The puppy was startled, but easily bounced back to rush his owner. Five chuckled and tossed his backpack onto the table, crouching to pet the dog better. He didn’t look up as he addressed them.

“He takes after Kenny a lot. He didn’t get either of our brains, so he’s certainly Klaus’s grandson.” The man mentioned huffed in faux irritation.

“Five, what is this?” Allison asked. Five glared at her and picked up the pup.

“A dog obviously. His name is Mr. Pennycrumb.” He rolled his eyes. He pulled his backpack onto his shoulder. “Anything else?”

“How did you _get_ Mr. Pennycrumb?”

“Kenny.” The entire room relaxed and chuckled. Five pointedly ignored it. “Speaking of which, we’re going to visit Kenny while Mrs. Heather is at work. Please don’t cause trouble for Grace. Though, I know that’s asking much.” With that he jumped away.

“...I was not expecting to be a grandpa this young! How are you holding up Diego? Feel ancient yet?”

“Shut the fuck up Klaus.”


End file.
